


Загадай желание

by commander_lils



Series: Приватная вечеринка [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Birthday, Birthday Sex, Blow Jobs, Domestic, Established Relationship, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Orgasm Delay, Overstimulation, Power Bottom Keith, Power Bottom Keith (Voltron), Riding, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-06
Updated: 2018-04-06
Packaged: 2019-04-19 10:21:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14235171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/commander_lils/pseuds/commander_lils
Summary: Кит дарит лучшие подарки на день рождения.





	Загадай желание

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [make a wish](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11775903) by [starboykeith](https://archiveofourown.org/users/starboykeith/pseuds/starboykeith). 



> [ **Also you can find fic here** ](https://ficbook.net/readfic/6493619/17115028#part_content%0A)

Кит не набрасывается на Широ в ду́ше по случаю его дня рождения, хотя сильно этого хочет.

Существенную роль играет тот факт, что теперь они _занимаются_ утренним сексом — с энтузиазмом и часто, а до включения отопления ещё чаще, потому что могли оставаться в кровати дольше и… ну. Просыпаться по утрам стало намного приятнее.

Вместо этого Кит готовит им блинчики на завтрак, и оно того сто́ит, потому что Широ озаряет его очаровательной улыбкой, когда выходит из ванной.

Он делает это не только по доброте душевной, но и из страха, что Широ решит пожарить блинчики сам и сожжёт их квартиру дотла.

Они смотрят телевизор. Когда все блинчики съедены и тарелки отставлены в сторону, Кит сползает с дивана и раздвигает ноги Широ, опускаясь на колени перед ним.

— Кит? — спрашивает Широ пронзительным голосом, который звучит чересчур истерично.

— Мм? — говорит Кит и сжимает член Широ через домашние штаны, чувствуя, как вздрагивает под ладонью плоть, и улыбается:  
— Тебе что-то нужно?

Широ покрывается румянцем, когда Кит поднимает глаза. Его дыхание немного учащается, и Широ сдерживает стон, когда Кит сжимает его пенис через ткань и наблюдает за тем, как он возбуждается.

— Тебя так легко возбудить, Широ, — говорит Кит и целует бугорок, который становится больше с каждой секундой. Он слышит, как Широ ругается, потому что Широ _ругается_. Киту не требуется много усилий, чтобы завести Широ — довести до такого состояния, до которого хочет.

Он выжидает момент — момент, когда у Широ затуманивается взгляд, и он безуспешно начинает восстанавливать дыхание, после чего Кит тянет за резинку штанов, снимает их и откидывает в угол гостиной.

У Широ уже стоит, и Кит ухмыляется, целуя головку члена и облизывая губы, чтобы поиздеваться над Широ. 

— С днём рождения, — говорит он, и Широ почти смеется, но выходит лишь сдавленный хрип, потому что Кит берёт его в рот — самый кончик, посасывает и дразнит головку, погружая язык в уретру.

— Чёрт, Кит, — говорит Широ, и Кит смотрит на него с широко раскрытыми глазами, поджимая губы и посасывая чуть сильнее просто для вида. — Кит, может быть, ты… 

Широ любит наблюдать за тем, как отсасывает Кит, как полностью берет его в рот и заглатывает целиком, потому что это заняло _годы_ тренировок. Широ каждый раз держал его за затылок, шептал ему слова для успокоения и крайне нежно толкался в него, пока Кит не смог принять в рот до основания и не сделать минет правильно. Широ так гордился им, и когда Кит вспоминает о том, как Широ награждал его, у него подкашиваются ноги.

Кит решает уступить лишь на этот раз, потому что запланировал гораздо больше мучений для Широ. И он любит всё это — любит, как ему приходится раскрывать рот, чтобы уместить туда член Широ, пока сам Широ теряет голову от ощущений.

Но для начала он уступает, проводя член Широ по своей нижней губе, поворачивает голову, прижимается к основанию, чувствуя капли предэякулята на щеке, и стонет.

Это грязно и неприлично, но Кит хочет быть грязным — хочет испачкать лицо и губы спермой Широ, хочет, чтобы Широ был мокрым, пока Кит слизывает всё это в своей манере, измазывая собственной слюной подбородок. Широ нравится даже то, что Кит пускает слюни, — нравится, когда Кит пропитан и перепачкан всем этим.

Широ не знает, куда деть руки. Кит наблюдает за тем, как Широ впивается пальцами в обивку дивана, но при попытке потянутся к нему терпит поражение, потому что он отмахивается и говорит:  
— Только дотронься.

— Кит, — выдыхает Широ и бросает удивлённый взгляд.

— Если дотронешься, я остановлюсь, — говорит Кит и смотрит, как Широ закусывает нижнюю губу. 

Широ стонет, когда Кит берёт член во всю глубину, напрягая язык под его тяжестью. Пенис Кита дёргается в трусах, когда Широ заполняет его рот, и Кит специально расслабляет подбородок, чтобы было удобнее. Он беззвучно мычит, постанывая вокруг члена Широ, и вырывает из его груди стон. Когда Кит открывает глаза, то видит, что щёки Широ покрыты алым румянцем, а сам он благоговейно смотрит на Кита.

Когда Кит делает глотательное движение, Широ откидывает голову на диван и громко и протяжно стонет. Кит тяжело дышит через нос и повторяет действие — не самое приятное ощущение, но он не жалеет себя. 

Широ _хнычет_ , когда Кит начинает сосать серьёзнее, полностью проходясь по всей длине поступательными движениями. Широ вел себя хорошо, пока не двигался, но сейчас он дергает бедрами в сторону рта Кита, и Кит меняет положение рук, чтобы вжать Широ в диван, но не останавливается, проводя языком по чувствительной жилке под головкой.

— Детка, боже, вот так, — стонет Широ, и Кит мычит, качая головой и закрывая глаза. У него кружится голова, ему нравится ощущение заполненности, нравится чувствовать тяжесть на языке. Широ начинает задыхаться, приближаясь к оргазму, а его мольба заставляет сердце Кита биться чаще. И Широ кончает с надломленным стоном «Кит».

— Кит, — выдыхает Широ.

Кит мычит, продолжая посасывать и вылизывать его начисто, пока Широ его не отталкивает.

— С днём рождения, — говорит он, и Широ глупо улыбается.

— Спасибо, детка, — зачарованно проговаривает он. — Ты всегда даришь мне лучшие подарки, — добавляет Широ с ухмылкой, и улыбка Кита становится коварнее.

— О нет, — говорит он и поднимается с колен, чтобы оседлать Широ. Широ тут же подхватывает его под бёдра. — Я с тобой еще не закончил.

Широ ошарашенно смотрит на него.

Они какое-то время целуются, и у Кита сильный стояк, но он шлёпает Широ по рукам, когда тот тянется к его трусам, и горячо выдыхает в ухо:  
— Ты дотронешься, если у тебя снова встанет. 

— Кит, — говорит Широ, его тон непроницаем, но безошибочное движение члена — да, и Кит прячет улыбку, утыкаясь в шею, пока качается на его бёдрах и через одежду трётся членом по члену Широ. 

Широ терпит такое минутой дольше, затем скользит ладонями под попу Кита и сжимает его ягодицы, поднимая их обоих с дивана с показательной силой, от которой у Кита голова идёт кругом.

Кит знает, что Широ намеревается опрокинуть его на кровать и трахнуть так, как хочет сам, поэтому, когда они доходят до двери, Кит начинает извиваться в руках Широ. Он трется бёдрами до тех пор, пока Широ не начинает стонать и дрожать — поэтому ему приходится поставить Кита на пол, чтобы не уронить. Широ выглядит довольным, когда Кит подталкивает его в сторону кровати и пихает достаточно сильно, чтобы тот упал на спину. Но Широ принимает всё как должное и поднимается на кровати, чтобы лечь головой на подушки.

И затем ему хватает наглости поманить Кита пальцем, словно это он здесь хозяин.

— Ну уж нет, — говорит Кит наигранно укоризненным тоном и чувствует на себе взгляд Широ, пока снимает футболку и спускает трусы. Как только они оба оказываются голыми, Кит наконец-то начинает утро так, как запланировал с самого начала.

Он намеренно долго ищет лубрикант в прикроватной тумбочке, наклонившись под таким углом, чтобы бёдра торчали идеально. Но как только Широ вытягивает руку, чтобы положить ладонь на ягодицу, Кит уворачивается, залезая на кровать, седлает бёдра Широ и трётся о них, благодаря чему они оба стонут.

— Ты что-то задумал? — лениво спрашивает Широ, и Кит ему ухмыляется.

— Если ты не против, — говорит он. Резкий выдох Широ — достаточный для него ответ.

Широ протягивает руку, когда Кит берет лубрикант. В его взгляде сначала скользит удивление, которое моментально сменяется возбуждением, потому что Кит не передаёт ему бутылочку, — и это завораживает. Кит сходит с ума от власти над Широ, а они ещё даже не начали. 

Он наливает смазку на пальцы — возможно, слишком много, но он так взбудоражен, к тому же, в такие моменты нет такой вещи, как слишком много смазки — и заводит руку за спину. Ладони Широ моментально оказываются на его бёдрах, а распахнутые от удивления губы говорят лишь о том, что Широ не ожидал такого от Кита.

— Какие-то проблемы? — сладко спрашивает Кит, останавливаясь, хотя отчаянно хочет прикоснуться к себе.

— Никаких, — выдыхает Широ спустя несколько секунд, но хватка на бёдрах Кита становится грубее. На данном этапе Кит пока разрешает себя касаться.

Кит слабо стонет, подставляя палец к дырочке и слегка нажимая. Он поглаживает напряжённое колечко мышц медленными, круговыми движениями, обильно смазывая область лубрикантом, пока хоть немного не расслабляется. Кит не сводит глаз с лица Широ, когда проталкивается внутрь по фалангу.

Кит любит этот взгляд Широ, словно тот никогда не видел кого-то столь...

— Чёрт, ты великолепен, — выдыхает Широ, пока круговыми движениями больших пальцев массирует бедра Кита. Кит пытается не улыбаться и отвлекает себя стоном, проскальзывая первым пальцем в себя.

Широ, как обычно, тихо поощряет и утешает Кита — и Кит никогда бы не осмелился прекратить это, но есть что-то такое приятное в понимании того, что вскоре именно _Широ_ будет срываться, стонать и нуждаться в поощрении.

Кит изо всех сил старается сидеть ровно, но в какой-то момент падает вперёд, свободной рукой опираясь на грудную клетку Широ, чтобы сохранить равновесие, а Широ смахивает волосы с его лица. Под таким ракурсом Киту хорошо виден член Широ — у него сильный стояк, из головки сочится предэякулят, который капает прямиком на живот, но он пока не жалуется, и Кит бесстыдно получает удовольствие от того, что Широ воспринимает его всерьёз.

Уже вскоре Кит проталкивает в себя третий палец, с трудом дотягивается до простаты и стонет, потому что, трахая себя своими пальцами, невозможно получить такое же удовлетворение, какое бы он получил от пальцев или члена Широ. Кит хочет его всем нутром.

— Мм, Широ, — выдыхает он и растягивает себя до тех пор, пока все три пальца не станут входить свободно, проводя большим пальцам по колечку мышц и сдерживая неловкий стон. — Я так сильно хочу тебя внутри, — шепчет он, смотря в глаза Широ и ожидая его реакции.

— Ну же, — говорит Широ мягко, но всё равно требовательно, поэтому Кит ничего не делает.

— Ты что-то хочешь? — невинно спрашивает он.

Широ, кажется, понимает, чего хочет Кит, и краснеет, впиваясь пальцами сильнее.

— Ммм? — спрашивает Кит, вынимая пальцы с непристойным звуком, из-за которого краснеет сам, хотя всё ещё сосредоточенно смотрит на Широ.

— Да, — отчеканивает Широ.

— Что «да»? — Кит снова тянется за смазкой, выдавливает чуть-чуть на ладонь и поглаживает член Широ. Широ громко стонет от одного только легкого прикосновения.

— Я хочу этого, — быстро говорит Широ, и Кит пытается вспомнить последний раз, когда видел смущенного Широ. — Я хочу… детка, я хочу тебя.

«На этот раз достаточно, — думает Кит. — В следующий раз справится лучше».

— Не волнуйся, — шепчет он и перемещается так, чтобы наставить член напротив влажной и растянутой дырочки. Широ стонет. — Я о тебе позабочусь.

— Кит, — слабо произносит он, затем Кит начинает вбирать член Широ в себя.

Вскоре он садится полностью и уже смотрит на Широ сверху вниз. Жестокое удовлетворение овладевает им, пока он наблюдает, как заливаются алой краской грудная клетка и щёки Широ, как блестят его глаза, как _дёргается_ член, когда Кит ухмыляется.

— Так хорошо чувствовать тебя внутри, Такаши, — говорит он намеренно бархатным голосом, и Широ стонет. Он все ещё держит Кита за бёдра, и Кит решает, что с этим надо что-то делать.

Он не уверен, сможет ли сохранить равновесие, если сделает это сам, да и вообще сексуальнее наблюдать за тем, как расширяются глаза Широ, когда Кит произносит:  
— Заведи руки за голову, — но ещё сексуальнее — это наблюдать, как он действительно подчиняется.

Кит смотрит, как напрягаются мышцы рук и в области торса, и улыбается.

— Молодец, — успокаивает Кит так, как обычно шепчет ему Широ. — А теперь не двигайся. — Широ прикусывает губу.

— Кит, — говорит он, и звучит это как мольба.

— Ай, ай, — возмущается Кит, когда Широ неудачно поддается вперёд бёдрами. — Просто не двигайся, я сам со всем справлюсь.

— Чёрт, — произносит Широ, и это последнее внятное слово, которое он говорит в течение долгого периода времени.

Кит начинает медленно двигаться, понимая, что не сможет долго продержаться в быстром темпе и хочет оставить энергию на потом, поэтому вместо этого решает снова и снова крутить бёдрами, чтобы Широ всё чувствовал, но недомогал без стабильного ритма.

Широ открывает рот, чтобы что-то сказать, бросая на Кита горячий взгляд. Кит приподнимается так, чтобы Широ вышел полностью, затем позволяет гравитации потянуть его вниз — _резко_ усаживается и вырывает стон со стороны обоих.

И это настолько _приятно_ , что Кит повторяет движения снова и снова, пока не начинает лавировать на нём, трахая себя на члене Широ. Он стонет на каждом толчке и добивается быстрого и грубого ритма, который хотел всё это время, осознавая, что не выдержит долго, но желая сделать каждое движение приятным. Кит буквально прыгает на члене, пока не замечает, как пальцы Широ начинают сжиматься, а его лицо напрягаться, и... 

— Не кончай, — грубо говорит Кит, и Широ стонет, выгибаясь в спине, а Кит продолжает крутить бёдрами, но уже чуть медленнее, хотя всё ещё резко насаживаясь на Широ. Он постепенно меняет угол наклона, пока не находит простату. 

— Ах, — стонет Кит, — блядь, Широ, вот так... 

— Кит, — требует Широ, прикусывая нижнюю губу, и сдерживает себя как может. Кит кончает со стоном, пачкая живот Широ в сперме. — Детка, — снова просит он, и Киту становится интересно, каково Широ, когда он сжимает его член в себе, но не разрешает кончить.

Мысль выбивает кислород из легких, и Кит в глубине души восхищается выдержкой Широ, хотя и продолжает крутить бёдрами в медленном ритме, глубоко вбирая в себя Широ, пока тот не распахивает глаза и не смотрит на Кита с таким отчаянным и молящим взглядом, что Кит больше не может его мучить.

— Кончай, — говорит Кит. В его словах столько власти, и, боже, он понимает, почему Широ так любит быть сверху, — кончи ради меня, Такаши…

Широ поддается бедрами чуть вверх, но от такого неожиданного и резкого толчка Кит кричит от удивления, а Широ стонет с именем Кита на губах и кончает. Единственное, о чём может думать Кит, — это Широ, кончающий в него, и его тяжёлое дыхание, словно он испытывает облегчение.

Кит приподнимается, и член Широ выскальзывает из него. Он морщится от резкого чувства опустошения и садится верхом на Широ, наклоняясь за поцелуем. Широ всё ещё держит руки за головой, позволяя Киту доминировать. Кит проникает в его рот, посасывая губу, пока тот не начинает тихо постанывать.

Член Кита вскоре снова твердеет, потому что Широ лежит под ним и ёрзает так, словно хочет его скинуть. Но Кит знает, что это не так, и он не станет этого делать. Его переполняют чувства, стоит только взглянуть на руки Широ — согнутые и напряжённые от того, как сильно он сжимает свои запястья. 

Кит шевелится, трётся о бедро Широ, делая свои намерения предельно ясными, и Широ стонет, когда Кит вновь целует его — на этот раз поцелуй выходит грубым, Кит почти кусается.

— Чёрт, Кит, я… я не могу...

— Всё ты можешь, — мурлыкает Кит. Кит точно не уверен, тянется Широ за прикосновением или нет, когда проводит пальцем вдоль члена Широ.

Широ шумно выдыхает, сплетая пальцы над головой. — Ты точно сведёшь меня в могилу, — говорит он, и Кит удовлетворенно улыбается. — Видимо вот какую цену я должен платить за то, что встречаюсь с человеком _за двадцать_ …

— Ой, помолчи, — говорит Кит, прижимая палец к губам Широ. — Я знаю, что ты можешь ещё раз, скажешь нет? — спрашивает он шёпотом, и Широ нервно сглатывает.

Кит выпрямляется на бедрах Широ и усаживается поудобнее, затем, растерев ещё смазки на пальцах, заводит руку за спину, чтобы провести пальцами по дырочке. Он дрожит от прикосновения, а глаза Широ расширяются.

— Ну и ладно, — говорит Кит и встает на четвереньки, нависая над Широ. Он разрешает Широ поцеловать себя, но вскоре отстраняется. — Я и сам справлюсь.

Сильно саднит, но скользить одним, затем двумя пальцами в себе так приятно. Он медленно ласкает себя и постанывает, растягивая дырочку. Кит прячет румянец на щеках, когда из него вытекает сперма Широ. Он пачкает постельное белье, но его это мало волнует.

Двух пальцев недостаточно, особенно после секса с Широ, но Кит проскальзывает в себя настолько глубоко, насколько может, низко склоняет голову и стонет. Он проделывает всё это, чтобы посмотреть, _сделает_ ли что-то Широ.

И Широ делает.

Кит слышит щелчок лубриканта и дрожит, когда к его пальцам присоединяется палец Широ — всего один скользит между пальцами Кита, но даже так это растягивает его гораздо лучше. Кит вынимает свои и позволяет Широ поиграть с ним — длинные и широкие пальцы растягивают его как следует, сильнее пачкают в смазке. Вскоре Кит начинает толкаться навстречу, чтобы вобрать в себя глубже, его член стоит, а из него сочится предэякулят, и ему нужно…

— Ещё раз? — бормочет Широ. Кит какое-то время не в состоянии дышать, потому что задыхается от того, как бесцеремонно Широ задевает простату. Кит не может не ухмыльнуться, посмотрев между их телами и увидев эрегированный член Широ.

— Говорил же, что ты можешь ещё раз, старик, — произносит он на выдохе, и у него сбивается дыхание, когда Широ сгибает пальцы.

— Ш… Широ, — Кит тяжело дышит, почти теряясь в ощущениях, и позволяет Широ трахать себя пальцами, пока беспомощно растянулся на его коленях. Но в конце концов Кит возвращается к реальности, мычит и тянется за спину, хватая Широ за запястье, чтобы остановить его, — и Широ _подчиняется_.

— А в этот раз разрешишь мне тебя трахнуть? — спрашивает он. Хотя и звучит это с сарказмом, но в голосе слышны нотки отчаяния и нечто вроде вожделения, и Кит чувствует самодовольство.

— Может быть, — говорит Кит и привстает, устраиваясь на бёдрах Широ, затем приподнимает попу так, чтобы вставить член Широ в себя. — Если хорошо попросишь, — добавляет он и начинает двигаться.

— Ах, — стонет Широ, и Кит бросает на него удивлённый взгляд, потому что этот звук так похож на те, что обычно издает Кит. Он даже удовлетворенно рычит, потому что вызвал у _его_ Такаши Широгане такие стоны.

Может, он хоть раз в жизни доведет Широ до слёз.

Немного саднит, пока он в очередной раз растягивает себя на члене Широ. Кит уже слишком чувствительный и оттраханный, но член так приятно скользит по его воспалённым стенкам, словно проводя электрические разряды по коже Кита. Он стонет, падая вперед, и опирается на грудь Широ.

— Детка, — выдыхает Широ. Кит смотрит на него и видит его сосредоточенный взгляд, когда тот поднимает руки.

— Без касаний, — предупреждает Кит. Широ устало улыбается, но всё равно убирает прядь волос с лица Кита.

— Я буду хорошо себя вести, — говорит он низким голосом.

— Хорошо, — говорит Кит и ради эксперимента крутит бёдрами.

— Кит, — беспомощно стонет Широ. Кит с трудом может выдавить из себя ухмылку, но всё же пытается, чересчур медленно качаясь вперед и назад.

— Попроси вежливо, Широ, — говорит он почти шёпотом. — Где твои манеры.

Широ бормочет что-то невнятное, которое может быть даже «да пошёл ты», и Кит ухмыляется и начинает двигаться быстрее и настойчивее. Бёдра гудят, и боль распространяется по спине, но он не может отвести глаз от лица Широ, сдержанного и такого... такого раскрепощённого одновременно.

Кит не уверен, в какой момент Широ кладет руки на его ягодицы, потому что это не по правилам и у него на такой случай есть _наказания_ , но он также понимает, что уже почти утратил контроль над ситуацией, потому что бешено трахает себя на члене Широ и даже не пытается сдержать отчаянных стонов, которые слетают с его губ.

Хватка Широ становится крепче и крепче, и Кит уверен, что после его рук останутся синяки. Лицо Широ красное, губы искусаны, а вожделенный взгляд прикован к движению бёдер Кита — и всё потому, что Широ не может просто попросить, не собирается поддаваться искушению.

— Ты сможешь трахнуть меня, — тяжело дышит Кит. Его бёдра ноют от боли, но он продолжает жёстко скакать на члене Широ и стонать каждый раз, когда член входит полностью. — Просто скажи «пожалуйста».

Кит вертит бёдрами так, как любит Широ, и тот кричит, впиваясь пальцами ещё грубее, и наконец-то выдыхает:  
— Пожалуйста, Кит, дай мне трахнуть тебя, я буду хорошо...

Лишь от этих слов Кита бросает в жар ещё сильнее, предэякулят капает на живот Широ от одного только его надломленного голоса, вымаливающего разрешение на то, чтобы трахнуть его. Кит думает, что его ноги наконец-то отказали, когда он произносит:  
— Хороший мальчик, — и у Широ темнеет перед глазами.

В следующую же секунду Кит оказывается на спине, а Широ вбивается в него так грубо, что кровать трещит от каждого толчка. Кит не может перестать стонать, когда Широ наполняет его снова и снова, и снова, безжалостно и беспощадно. Это вызывает у Кита улыбку, потому что он чувствует безумный ритм Широ, понимая, как хорошо раздразнил Широ, пока тот не начал изнемогать от желания трахнуть его.

— Широ, — стонет он. Кит не думал, что был так близок к разрядке, но быстрый темп ускорил его желание кончить. — Я скоро…

— Нет, — шипит Широ, неожиданно смыкая пальцы вокруг члена Кита, и сжимает его. Кит скулит, когда ему не дают кончить, скрещивая ноги сильнее на талии Широ. — Ты кончишь после меня, когда _я_ разрешу.

Кит кричит от разочарования, но в душé он улыбается, чувствуя себя удовлетворённым, потому что Широ ведет себя _эгоистично_ и ненасытно в той степени, в которой обычно не позволяет себе находиться, — и всё это благодаря Киту.

Ему кажется, что он уже не дышит. Член Широ заполняет его и касается тех мест, где он чувствителен и оттрахан. Когда Широ задевает его простату, изо рта Кита срывается стон, и это слишком — Кит чувствует напряжение по всему телу, потому что слишком сильно хочет кончить. Всё болит от недомогания, он бросает молящие взгляды на Широ, которые тот игнорирует.

— Такаши, — умоляет он, — пожалуйста, пожалуйста...

— Что такое, котенок? — говорит Широ. Это было бы похоже на издевку, если бы не звучало так надрывисто. — Ты что-то хочешь? 

— Блядь, — кричит Кит. Его бросает в жар от мысли, как быстро они поменялись ролями, и он сжимается, когда Широ достигает простаты, и беспомощно выгибается в дугу, прижимаясь к груди Широ. В такой позе его член трётся о живот Широ, но этого всё равно недостаточно. Кит сжимается и кричит, чувствуя, как Широ наполняет его, когда кончает со стоном и утыкается лицом в его шею, замедляя движения.

Кит неудовлетворенно мычит и снова сжимается на нем, нуждаясь в... 

Широ тянется между ними и берёт в руку член Кита, и тот кончает от одного прикосновения. Он настолько тяжело дышит, что каждый вдох удается с трудом, горячий и потрясённый. Его бедра горят, и Кит роняет ноги, едва ли находя в себе силы, чтобы удовлетворённо фыркнуть, когда Широ снова падает на него, жадно хватая ртом воздух. 

В конце концов Широ выходит, освобождает Кита от своего веса и переворачивается на спину рядом. Они лежат и тяжело дышат, взяв влажные от пота ладони друг друга и сплетя пальцы.

— Ты не слишком хорошо соблюдаешь правила, да? — говорит Широ спустя какое-то время, и в его голосе слышится ехидство.

— Не я один, — оскорбленно говорит Кит, открывая глаза, чтобы посмотреть на Широ.

— Я сказал «пожалуйста» и ты позволил мне развернуть тебя и втрахивать в матрас, как настоящую секс-куклу, — говорит Широ, и Кит вяло шлёпает его по руке.

— Молчал бы, старик, — говорит он, осведомленный в том, что Широ никогда не найдет лучшего аргумента. Широ тяжело вздыхает.

— Однако же, — говорит он спустя какое-то время. — Какого... хрена, Кит.

— А? — немного нервно спрашивает он.

— Это было слишком необычно.

— В хорошем смысле?

— Естественно, — с чувством произносит Широ, и Кит самодовольно улыбается.


End file.
